Egoísta
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Que ese fuera su primer y último deseo egoísta...


Ya saben nada me pertence :D

* * *

"**_Egoísta"_**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, nada era eterno, no existía "el para siempre", las personas eran asquerosas y el mundo estaba más que podrido, se rio divertido de sus pensamientos; primero una risa leve que después se transformó en una carcajada amarga las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo ―el mundo es la mierda más grande que hay―río un poco más dejando escapar más lágrimas amargas.

Miro sus manos pálidas, se paró con dificultad de la acera en la que estaba sentado y decidió caminar un poco, sus ojos dejaron de tener la mirada altiva y divertida para dar paso a unos ojos rojizos en los que se miraba dolor, sería un maldito egoísta por primera vez en su vida, dejaría atrás a sus padres y hermanos esperaba que lo entendieran algún día. Ellos eran lo único bueno que tenía en ese asqueroso lugar que dentro de poco abandonaría. Makoto sonrió una vez más, siempre había sido muy bueno actuando, sonrisa por aquí, sonrisa por allá, lo único que era, era un maldito mentiroso o tal vez una persona que esperaba inútilmente que vieran más allá de su sonrisa, porque la verdad irrefutable es que era un niño llorón, básicamente se veía como el niñito que llora patéticamente en un lugar oscuro de su habitación mordiéndose los labios para que no lo oigan sollozar pero lo que en verdad desea es que alguien lo vea y lo reconforte con un abrazo.

Finge que estas bien Makoto, para eso eres el mejor actor, miro el hematoma que tenía en su brazo derecho y recordó todas las demás marcas que se encontraban decorando su cuerpo al igual que esa, esas manchas moradas y rojas que había ignorado. Rio con locura tomándose el cabello castaño entre las manos, jalándolo con desesperación cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando como el niño asustado que era, tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo.

Todos excepto su familia lo habían olvidado en un rincón asqueroso de su mente, Nagisa seguro estaría colgado de los brazos de Rei, como si de una babosa se tratara, riendo ambos idiotas por alguna estupidez, y Haruka estaría gimiendo como prostituta barata debajo de Rin igual a la noche en que destrozado busco o "intento" encontrar consuelo después de darse cuenta de tan amarga realidad, pero la realidad es que encontró a Haruka con Rin encima, en el piso de la cocina del ojiazul ambos en una noche desenfrenada de sexo, Haruka lo había visto con culpa se notaba a leguas que este sabia sus sentimientos por él, pero lo que más lo divertido fue la cara de extrañeza y vergüenza que habían puesto al escucharlo y verlo reírse a carcajadas mientras lloraba de la risa, otra triste fachada en serio que era un muy buen actor.

Se apoyó en una esquina de la acera y vómito, se pasó la manga del abrigo por la boca, ya estaba acostumbrado a vomitar que mas daba, se paró con dificultad y se quitó el abrigo tirándolo al rio. Puso ambas manos en la barandilla de este y se detuvo a pensar en lo que la vida le enseño, por más que cuides a alguien y le des tu amor incondicional esperando inútilmente que te voltee a ver ¡despierta! Esa es una asquerosa mierda, otra cosa más, tus amigos se van tarde o temprano y por ultimo por mas bueno que seas, por más generoso, humilde y buena personas que seas la vida te odia porque la realidad estaba muy clara se estaba muriendo tenia leucemia terminal. Río ante la ironía siempre cuidaba a los demás pero nunca se cuidaba el mismo.

Las lágrimas salieron con amargura mientras lanzaba un grito desgarrador, lloro desconsolado, maldición solo tenía 18 años e iba a morir. Los hipidos salieron de su boca hartándolo, decidido miro el amanecer ya había llorado lo suficiente, era hora de realizar su último y primer deseo egoísta. Cerro los ojos cuando los rayos de luz lo cegaron por un momento _"es hora de abandonar este lugar"._

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes entero desde la desaparición de Makoto Tachibana y su supuesto suicidio, ya que el cuerpo nunca había sido encontrado, solo se halló a las orillas del rio el abrigo que había estado usando la noche de su desaparición. Nadie sabía nada, las especulaciones de la gente iban desde que tenía problemas familiares o una decepción amorosa, pero la posible verdad se revelo hoy día de su "entierro" un doctor había aparecido en la ceremonia argumentando que el joven Tachibana había asistido a su consultorio para realizarse unos exámenes que tristemente dieron como resultado una leucemia terminal. El médico explico que había estado fuera del país y que por eso no sabía nada de lo sucedido. Las personas conmocionadas solo observaron como este se marchaba después de explicar lo sucedido.

Ese día llovió con intensidad, el mar golpeo furioso la costa, la madre se aferraba con fuerza a un ataúd vacío y el padre lloraba en silencio. Nagisa lloraba desconsolado mientras se culpaba por no haber notado el estado de Makoto, Rei lloraba abrazando al rubio, Rin tenia lagrimas es los ojos y Haruka estaba en shock mientras decía en silencio ―él no ha muerto es una mentira, no puede estarlo―para después comenzar a llorar desconsolado y una sensación de asco hacia el mismo lo invadía.

Mientras en una esquina de la habitación se encontraban ambos hermanitos tomados de las manos sin llorar pero con un semblante decaído.

―Oye Ran ¿crees que onii-chan ya llego a la India?―pregunto el castaño con los ojos algo llorosos.

―No llores Ren se lo prometimos a onii-chan―dijo la castaña en un susurro.

―Lo sé pero… Lo extraño mucho―contesto apretando los labios.

―Si pero recuerda que onii-chan confió en nosotros, únicamente en nosotros así que debemos apoyarlo y él dijo que cada vez que pudiera nos mandaría una carta, ya nos mandó una ¿ne?―le contesto sonriente la menor mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de su hermanito.

―Ujum―afirmo el otro con un mejor semblante―espero que onii-chan sea feliz y pueda seguir ayudando como lo hace―agrego el otro.

La castaña no dijo nada solo abrazo a su hermanito mientras asentía.

* * *

Miro la luna con nostalgia, ya había pasado un mes desde que tomó su decisión era cierto, nada era eterno, no existía "el para siempre", las personas eran asquerosas y el mundo estaba más que podrido pero eso no cambiaría la persona que era y quería que sus hermanos fueran, iba a ayudar a ese mundo lo más que pudiera hasta que su vida no diera más, porque si alguien no ponía el ejemplo e intentaba a donde iría el mundo que quería que fuera para sus hermanos y los sobrinos que vendrían en un futuro lejano. Era cierto estaba condenado a muerte pero ayudaría lo más que pudiera, por algo había decidido ir a la India a ayudar a las personas. Agradecía al doctor de su consulta que lo había ayudado para llegar ahí.

Esperaba que nadie lo odiara cuando supieran la mentira y su decisión pero por una vez quería ser egoísta, y en verdad deseaba que todos fueran felices.

Porque esa noche que lloro desconsolado en ese puente, quería alejar todos los sentimientos negativos que había tenido en su pecho debido al shock emocional, porque no quería odiar a nadie. Sonrió con ternura ante el recuerdo de sus personas amadas lo más seguro era que a mediados del año que venía cada uno recibiera una carta suya porque el tiempo no se detenía y su cuenta regresiva de un año había comenzado hace un mes y 15 días.

Estaba resignado pero tenía miedo.

* * *

No se de donde salio esto .3. tal vez de mi desvelo son las 2 a.m en C.R asi que feliz madrugada, noche, día tengo que seguir haciendo un trabajo -3-

PD: esto iba a terminar diferente pero mi ladito gay salio a flote (? me retiro que descansen y sueñen con un harem de Free! ;3

**Nanami off~ **


End file.
